The invention relates to a latchable telescoping draft ling assembly.
A known telescopic draft link assembly available with John Deere tractors includes an implement coupling link which slides inside a channel in another link which is coupled to the tractor. The implement link is latched or held in place by a cylindrical pin which is biased by a spring into corresponding bores in the links. Such an assembly must be accurately machined to function properly. Also, the latch pin is subjected to shear or tensile forces and may "freeze up". Another known telescopic draft link assembly includes a part that falls into a slot in the draft link end by gravity. Such an assembly must also be accurately machined to function properly, especially if the parts are forged. It would be desirable to have a telescopic draft link assembly which is simple to machine.